dw_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mao Xing
Mao Xing is the proclaimed descendant of Mai Qi, and an envoy of the destroyed Liao Tribe. She was abandoned along with Dan Han Ye when Lao Zao and Lao Zhao led the Zao Xi Tribe toward the land of the Liao Tribe. The Liao Tribesmen and women were all slain, but the abandoned two survived, grew up together and became close as siblings. When reached out that Lao Zao and Lao Zhao had joined Ti Xiang E's Forces, the two sought out a chance for revenge. Their first plot was a formed alliance between Ti Xiang E and Cao Cao, followed by an attack on Sun Jian and his sons and daughter. With successfully Lao Zhao and Lao Zao followed out with Ti Xiang E and Ti Xiang, and were slain by Sun Jian's sons. Mao Xing later then fought against Sun Ce, and Sun Shangxiang in an effort to stop their retreat as well, in a chance that this plot was never their idea, and gain trust of Ti Xiang. Major Battles Wu's Invasion of Bao Jin In A.D. 243, Wu Forces returned and invaded Bao Jin, Kai Province. Mao Xing was against Kong Rong's plan of fake abandoning the main camp, as well as being assigned to withdraw the main camp and unable to fight the incoming Wu Officers. Her arguing with Kong Rong had upset Ping Kou as well and ended up almost fighting against him, until informed everything was in place and they could move out. Mao Xing involuntary went on with it. After the defeat of Sun Shangxiang, Mao Xing was prepared to end her, until she was stopped by Ping Kou and Kong Rong. Mao Xing states that this was needed revenge for Ti Xiang E's death. Ping Kou and Kong Rong try to explain vengeance isn't the way, known Ti Xiang would understand. However, while arguing Lian Shi aided Sun Shangxiang in escaping quietly, angering Mao Xing causing her to turn against and try to attack Ping Kou and Kong Rong. Mao Xing's Twenty-Eight Rebellions In the aftermath of Bao Jin, Mao Xing began her first rebellion to bring down Kong Rong. only 10 are listed below Rebellions 1-5 (A.D. 243) In her first rebellion she, and a few soldiers moved to capture Anding Castle. Kong Rong sent Bian Xing to the first advance, but was beaten. Later, Ping Kou arrived from the south, and managed to defeat Mao Xing's Forces Her second rebellion returned her to Bao Jin in an attempt to lure out Kong Rong by attack the supply bases. Her men managed to capture the first two but was halted, again by Ping Kou at the third supply base. Her third rebellion, Mao Xing led an army of cavalry straight toward Liangdong Castle, where however, Ping Kou was unable to defeat the calvary unit and retreat inside. However, this was part of Kong Rong's ploy as Dan Han Ye, and Kong Xu activated catapults and demolished the calvary units, thwarting Mao Xing again. In her fourth rebellion, Mao Xing decided to wait at Mt. Bi Qi for Kong Rong to make the first move. Kong Rong sent Ping Kou and Xia Je to the north and south to launched a pincer attack, unseen by Mao Xing and was defeated again. In her fifth rebellion, Mao Xing moved back to Mt.Bi i and split her forces into three ways, the north, the south, and the center paths. Ping Kou and Dan Han Ye moved through the center to halt Mao Xing at once, while Kong Rong and Kong Xu dealt with the men in the north and south. Mao Xing was eventually captured after the fifth rebellion. Rebellions 6-10 (A.D. 244) Mao Xing's sixth rebellion was after her release from prison. She instantly moved on an assassination attempt on Kong Rong, who was approaching area toward Xu Chang (in a discussion for Cao Cao to receive more area in Kai Province). However, Ping Kou and Yue Jin guarded him. Mao Xing's assassins moved out and plotted a distraction separating Ping Kou and Yue Jin from Kong Rong where she used this as a chance to attack. She declared to fight him in a duel, and ultimately was defeated as well as Mao Xing's assassins were captured. Her seventh rebellion she went to Wu in an attempt in helping them retake Kai Province. Kong Rong, Ping Kou, and Xia Je stood at the front lines to halt the Wu Forces advance while Kong Xu and Dan Han Ye moved behind them to attack. Mao Xing was prepared and had calvary units guard the area, but were no match and Mao Xing was beaten once again. Mao Xing's eight rebellion managed to succeed as she attacked a night raid on Anding Castle and captured it, imprisoning Xia Je and Xia Xiang. Kong Rong sent Ping Kou and Ping Zhang to Anding Castle to retake it. Mao Xing had set up a Ballistæ trap in an effort to stop them, but the two proceeded on the backroad of Anding Castle and ambushed her, defeating her once again. Mao Xing was relentless in her ninth rebellion. She had set crossbows all around Fort Cui, preventing Kong Rong from defeating her. Kong Rong and Dan Han Ye had been trying their best in order to breach the gates. Mao Xing was so focused on the front, that she was unaware that Wang Yi had moved around behind, and captured Mao Xing, but she managed to escape after escorted from the fort. Mao Xing's tenth rebellion was the quickest one yet. She hadn't spent time to gather followers, but just instantly attacked Kong Rong alone, but managed to defeat Dan Han Ye, Bao Fu, Bian Xing, and Ping Zhang. However, when she confronted Kong Rong expecting a fair duel, she was only ambushed by Xia Xiang and Bao Zu, who had her arrested and thrown in prison again, where Kong Rong had her life spared once again. Battle of Fort Cui In A.D. 247, Ti Xiang's Forces launched an attack on Shu's position in For Cui. Mao Xing had encouraged the young Ti Xiang to ascend to the battlefield and aid his army to victory. Battle of He Province With Ti Xiang, and Jue Xiang no longer in service, Mao Xing, Dan Han Ye, and Kong Rong were left in charge of the army. In A.D. 262, the three came together and suggested that they break the alliance with Wei and attack Hi Si Castle in He Province. The three led a large army to there, however, Cao Ren, Pang De, and Xu Huang stopped them and eliminated the army, leaving Mao Xing, Dan Han Ye, Kong Rong, and Kong Xu to try and survive against an entire Wei Army. However, the young Ti Xu managed to break through the south alone, and call for a reinforcement army to battle, saved the four warriors and managed to capture He Province. Battle of Shouchun In A.D. 263, Kong Rong and Mao Xing led an assault on Shouchun for a foothold into the Wu Capital of Jiang Dong, However, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, and Sun Shangxiang led the Wu Army itself to the advance. Being separated by Wei Territory, the Wu Army greatly outnumbered Kong Rong and Mao Xing. When they were forced to retreat, Kong Rong had been injured on their way and had died in battle. However his death wasn't in vain as Mao Xing had fled, and managed to capture Sun Shangxiang and Lian Shi and fled from Shouchun. Mao Xing was convinced that she should've went back and saved him, but Xia Xiang suggested now, that they need to escort their prisoners home. With Sun Shangxiang and Lian Shi in Ti Xu's land, Wu was forced to form an alliance in order for a chance to keep them safe. Conquest of Si Quang Si Quang was an area that remained in war with neighboring rebellions and tribes and Wei. Seeing this in A.D. 286, Ti Xiao called upon his forces to capture Quang. Mao Xing and Dan Han Ye had managed to convince the tribes to aid Ti Xiao's Forces in capturing Quang. With the additional help from the many tribsemen that were in the area, Si Quang fell to Ti Xiao. Category:Playable Characters Category:Quang Officers Category:Defectors